In a radio communication system 100, e.g. as illustrated in FIG. 1 a mobile station 120 (or mobile terminal or user equipment, UE) is required to perform cell measurements in Idle state according to measurement rules 102 defined in a mobile communication standard such as 3GPP specifications, and to perform cell reselection according to specified cell reselection rules so that the UE 120 can camp on the best suitable cell. However, in case that the parameters used for measurement rules are missing (optional Information Elements (IEs)) or are sub-optimal configured in System Information Blocks (SIBs) broadcast by the network, it can happen that according to the measurement rules, the UE shall perform cell measurements CM 104a, 104b, 104c, 104d, 104e, 104f, but cell reselection CR 106 will not happen for long time, according to the cell reselection rules. This can happen, especially when UE is in stationary mode or low-mobility mode. Consequently, sub-optimal configured parameters used for measurement rules have negative impact on UE's power consumption. There is a need to provide a concept for optimizing cell measurements in order to save power of the mobile device 120